Being on the MONSTER
by Beyond.Believable
Summary: when sasha striker spears learn that her cousin Kristina has been using crank she gives it a try and tags along but stays on the wild ride of crank.
1. The Engraved locket

Leaving behind memories and friends is never easy, but being high on the monster makes it less painful, being OD makes it so un painful to the point where people question your sanity. I am Sasha Striker Spears and I'm Fucking the MONSTER.

My storey is like any other meth addicted person, I love the rush of the high flying and the soaring. A sensation making you want to do anything, something the normal you wouldn't, something daring. But after the affect of the drug has worn off you crash like 911, no way to save yourself, you have to give in again to the MONSTER. Every storey must have a happy ending, it must begin with the bad and end with the good right? Well… wrong my storey starts happy and drifts to a dark dark corner forbidden to see the light. See only friggen Disney movies end with "and they all lived happily ever after." Is that how Disney portrays real life? A fantasy where everyone comes out happy in the end? Well no wonder why the only people who watch Disney movies are 5 year old girls who are spoiled to the bone, it's just that after a certain age you start to understand life isn't about your happiness you are just a puppet on strings being played by someone bigger then us.

My life use to be all about grades and college and whatever else my parents threw in my path. But I haven't focused on that since Dad died, he was a heroic figure sworn to protect those from falling into the darkness of the world. When he passed away he left me only a small locket with a picture of me and him on the outside of the locket was a silver butterfly and on the back the words engraved on the locket "farewell princess, it's time for you and your mom to tackle this world on your own, stay strong" Farewell daddy, his voice echoed inside my head as I read the engraving over and over again, not knowing where to stop, it cluttered my mind it confused me, I couldn't stop knowing this was the last thing I will ever get from him. Can this be a dream? Can I pinch myself out of this horrid mess, or is this what I deserve what the big man pulling my strings wanted? Me a puppet a slave, of life.

What was I thinking doing this wont bring dad back he's gone for good, dangling over the edge of this building tempting myself to jump off won't bring dad back, but it will take me to him. As I stick my foot over the edge and see all the cars drive below me, zooming like little ants outside as it started to pore. I saw him then and there through the window of the tall building next to me, tan muscular and great hair. I couldn't make out any other details besides the fact that he was a guy from school.

That changed my life, it changed how I felt I no longer wanted to fall off the side of the building but jump into the other building into his arms. I know, I know, I know his name it on the tip of my tongue, Jake?


	2. The lucky save

"Could this be him? He looks like Jake but isn't Jake, he looks confused and hurt. Then he turns to look at me and runs out of the room where i first spotted him. Then from behind i feel something pull me back and i fall upon it.

_"What do you think your doing? You could've fallen off." _

_"that was the point" _

**i look back and see him! huffing and puffing, looking at me dead in the eyes, then his stare went from angry to sentimental.**

_"Do i know you? You look familiar"_

_"I was about to ask you the same thing"_

_"The name is Jake,... And your Sasha"_

_"Yeah nice to meet you?"_

_"Your in my chemistry class"_

**Chemistry exactly what this was, we connected and i felt a bond, i knew we would be good friends**

While i was dreaming about 'our' chemistry a girl ran onto the roof towards us.

_"Jake what happened i saw you on the roof, who's that?"_

**i thought i should be asking that question...**

_"She's a friend, okay!"_

_"Got it, well come on my heroic babe let's go celebrate your save."_

_"Can Sasha come?"_

_"who?"_

_"The girl i just saved"_

**Yeah sure he saved me from falling off the edge of the building, but he didn't save me from heartbreak.**


End file.
